<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes by Littlelady1971</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335662">Sometimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971'>Littlelady1971</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alexander Armstrong - Fandom, Pointless (UK TV), Richard Osman - Fandom, Richard Osman's House of Games (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Hearts, Friends to Lovers, Lust, M/M, erasure, sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTES</p><p>This was inspired by an episode of “Pointless” when one of the answers was the song “Sometimes”<br/>by Erasure and Xander commented that he would have chosen that answer.  The look on his face<br/>and smile, made me think he had a few lovely memories attached to that song......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes !</p><p>This was inspired by an episode of “Pointless” when one of the answers was the song “Sometimes”<br/>
by Erasure and Xander commented that he would have chosen that answer.  The look on his face<br/>
and smile, made me think he had a few lovely memories attached to that song......</p><p> </p><p>Xander was taking a trip down memory lane ….</p><p>“It's not the way you lead me by the hand into the bedroom.......”  the song on the radio was playing and it was  evoking a cherished memory .    Richard had been the one to make the first move, if it had been left up to him, it would probably have never happened, he had feelings but he didn't know what to do about them.</p><p> </p><p>“It's not the way you throw your clothes upon the bathroom floor.....”  It hadn't taken Richard long to de-vest himself and stand proud in front an admiring but slightly nervous Xander. </p><p>It was now Xander's turn to make a move, walking up to Richard he gently started to stroke his index finger down from his firm hairy chest down to his hips  …...he responded “Touch me satisfy me warm your body next to mine …...”</p><p>The couple moved across to the large double bed and lay next to each other love and lust in their<br/>
eyes  .Richard softly spoke</p><p>“Climb in bed, beside me, touch me satisfy me...</p><p> “I'm going to fling my arms around you, as we fall in ecstasy......</p><p>Xander didn't fight his feelings and responded “It's my sense of emptiness that you fill with your desire.......”</p><p>They moved together as one, as they were meant to be, putting their trust in each other hearts ….</p><p>“Sometimes, it's the broken heart that decides.................”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credit to </p><p>Vince Clarke and Any Bell from Erasure, whose lyrics I used as the frame of the story</p><p>.Notes:<br/>Any similarity between the fictional versions of the people portrayed here and the actual people is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>